Demigods of the Future
by DemigodFanFictionWriter
Summary: Kronos was defeated, Gaea is gone, the Triumvirate is demolished. Set after the Trials of Apollo, this fanfic shows the futures of many demigods, including Percy and Annabeth, and the rest of the seven, and the lives of new demigods, as they face a new threat. What will these demigods do to save the world from an angry goddess.
1. My Math Teacher Goes Bazerk

**This story has many different perspective with my own characters, but there are many PJO/HoO characters as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or I would be extremely rich.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Stella**

 **My math teacher goes bazerk**

I was at my locker wondering what just happened. I got my super crazy math teacher to give the whole class an extra day to study for the finals. This wasn't possible. When I first came to Heartwell High Boarding School a few months ago, the first thing the older kids told me was that Mrs. Desmond is a crazy psychotic teacher who will find a way to torture children into liking math. But getting her to cancel her math finals? Impossible.

Heartwell Boarding School, nestled in the Santa Cruz hills in California, is not necessarily known for its kind teachers and normal students. In fact, most Heartwell's kids described it as the school that all the 'special' children get sent to. It is where the kids with messed up families can be disowned without parents having to pay child support.

Even though most of the kids at Heartwell have evil parents who 'disowned' their children, I knew I was a special case. My name is Stella Devi and I look normal‒ wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, average height, fourteen years old— an average non-bollywood Indian origin ninth grader.

I was at my locker deciding between trying to get my science teacher to give use no homework or getting the principal to cancel school, when a girl with red hair and green eyes came bounding over- my best friend Misty. She was with two other girls- ones with perfect hair and clothing. Naturally, I hated them. Whenever you got to close, they seemed like hawks, looking for the best way to bring you down.

"Hey, Stella!" Misty said, excitedly. "Did you really get Mrs. Desmond to cancel her math finals?"

"Well, I really don't know." I replied apprehensively. "I just asked her to change the date and she did."

"That's really cool. Have you tried it out on anyone else yet?" hawk number one, Nicole answered.

"You should totally try it on a guy." hawk number two, Mia giggled.

"Yes! My turn first. Go ask Dylan to like me." Nicole commanded. Dylan, the "hot" school jock, was the centerpiece of Heartwell High. He had the brains of a mouse, and I personally think that he looks like a frog. I might kinda-sorta have a crush on this other guy, but I think he likes Misty. So anyways, Dylan already had a girlfriend, Khione; nevertheless, Mia and Nicole tried everything to get his attention. Misty already has a boyfriend, Zachary Mathews, so she didn't care.

"No, he's mine. Remember in sixth grade, when we were playing truth or dare, you promised that Dylan was mine and you won't do anything to steal him."

"I was eleven. I didn't know about the confidential world of the boy!"

They bickered over this matter for a few minutes, while Misty and I pretended not to notice anything.

"Guys! First of all," I interrupted them, "I don't even know that this will work."

"Right." Nicole said. "We need a trial suspect. Something easy to work on."

"Yep." Mia thought for a minute. "Oh yes! I've got it! Stella, you should ask your dad for tickets to see Hrithik Roshan and Priyanka Chopra."

"Oh my gosh yes!" Nicole squealed. "He's so hot and amazing and those two are so good in movies, even though Priyanka Chopra looks totally fake."

I tensed. My dad and my family is not something that I am proud about. He's Hrithik Roshan's agent and my stepmother is an artist. I have two twin stepbrothers who are really annoying, but still they're family. My real mom, according to stories told by my dad, died when I was born. She was an actress my dad met at the film studios. For some reason, the last thing I remember of my mom was a bright light that glows in the darkest storms.

Until I was ten, I had an amazing life. I loved to read and play soccer. I loved drawing and watching TV. The rest of my life, however, was a mess. On my eleventh birthday, I got a present in the mail. It was a peacock feather necklace, wrapped in a pink, satin cloth, without any gift tag or card. My dad paled at the sight of the gift and turned as pink as the cloth. My stepmother was a little more calm. She said that the necklace was beautiful, put it on my neck, gave my dad "the look", and walked away to get my three year old brothers to stop fighting.

After that night came the secret meeting. My stepmother and my dad had these secret conversations for the next few weeks. I used to sit up on the stairs all night, listen to them argue about me, and then go back to sleep feeling not much better.

"Aylin...(my stepmom)," my dad said. "We have to get her to camp."

"No. Raj. I want her to have a normal life for a while until she goes up fighting monsters and saving the world."

"Come on, Aylin. The world is turning weirder and weirder. It's not just a coincidence that the sky is turning darker and darker nearer to the winter solstice."

"NO! She's a child, Raj. She's eleven. She doesn't need to be a pawn for the God's. She's a child."

"She's not even yours, Aylin."

"Shut up. She's my daughter as much as she yours."

Then my life changed. My parents are awesome and her stepmother is a hundred times nicer that Cinderella's Stepmother, but for some reason when I was twelve, my parents shipped me off to boarding school. My dad told me that it would be safer there. What on earth did they mean by that? My family lived in a stable neighborhood, and they had great lives. I came to believe that my family was trying to get rid of me and wanted to start a new life— without me.

Gee, thanks Dad. You don't want me anymore. What am I? A piece of trash? I'm a person, okay. I thought you guys loved me and that you cared for me. Apparently, I'm wrong. You're a super cool agent for an Indian superstar, but still can't make time for your oldest daughter.

I tried to tell something to Nicole and and Mia, when Misty came to my rescue and said, "Oh. BTW, I'm breaking up with him."

"You're breaking up with Zach?" I asked.

Zachary Mathews was one of the dorkiest boys on campus. He made up for his his dorkiness with good looks and niceness. Misty and Zach had been dating for a few month, but apparently Misty did not like him anymore.

"Yeah. I need to focus more on my school work and less on him," Misty replied nonchalantly.

That wasn't true. There was no way Misty would rather do her homework than hang out with Zach. Maybe there was something about her parents, or something about Zach. There was something else hidden in her and I wanted to find out.


	2. It's a Hard Knock Life for Us

**Misty**

 **It's a Hard Knock Life for Us**

 _Dark. Damp. Cold. A voice, raspy as nails on a chalkboard seared through me._

 _Wake, it said. Look around._

I was on a beach; the weather was warm and sunny, and the sky was clear and bright. Laughter filled the air, and I turned around and saw an auburn lady and her daughter. I throat felt dry and I caught my breath. That was me- this was my past.

I was building a sandcastle, while she, my mom, sat watching me. A wave came and swept over my sandcastle and destroyed it. I started crying because my 'awesome' castle was destroyed in a single flash. My mom came up to me and comforted me‒ with her blue eyes as clear as the morning sky‒ made me feel so much better. Her red hair fluttered in the ocean breeze. She told me that the sand was being taken away by the ocean faries and they would build a sandcastle for my father. I, of course, believed her and started building more castles so that daddy may have a sandcastle palace.

"Mom," my three year old self said. "Why is our life so mis..er..uble."

My mom smiled at the use of a long world.

"Oh, Misty!" she laughed sadly. "Some people get the unlucky streak a few times in their life. Things will be better eventually. Look at the ocean. Your dad will always be there for you."

"What about you?"

"My life isn't permanent, but look at the ocean. I'll always be there for you."

She smiled, but then a horrendous wave destroyed the beach and carried her away.

 _Remember this, the voice told me. How your life used to be? So warm and loved? What about your mother? She gone. Dead. The ocean, peaceful? Ha. Destructive. Your dad was never there for you. Unlucky steak, once in awhile- not true. You're a failure at life and a mistake. There was no point to your existence and everything you do is useless and worthless._

The scene changed and I was in a church. Candles were lit and people lined to see a chest at the front of the chapel. I was five. My past self walked down the aisle, and opened up the chest. Inside was my mom's body, resting forever and ever, never to be seen again.

 _Remember this, child. Your mom taken away, dead. Then after that no one wanted you. Not even your mother's sister. Foster care was fun, wasn't it?_

The scene shifted again and I was at Sacred Heart Orphanage, cornered to a wall, surrounded by some shadowy figures.

"Hey kid. Got any money."

"No…" I said. "I'm sorrryy…"

"Well, you know, kid, what we do with kids that don't give us lunch money."

A group of teenagers stood around six-year-old me and kicked me. I flinched in my dream and in real life recollecting what mean teens can do.

"Retard." one of the teenagers with chain rattled around his fist said. "There are no such thing as monsters. Get over it."

I curled into a ball, trying to protect myself, from the wrath of poverty- taken out on a six-year-old. I couldn't breath, and the thugs wouldn't stop punching until I was black and blue.

After getting kicked out of at least three foster care homes, the lawyers found a bank deposit in my dad's will. Then, I got sent to Heartwell, and I have been staying here for the past seven years of my life.

The voice spoke to me again. _You know what happens when someone is nice to you. Remember this?_

The voice moved me something recent- a park. I caught my breath- this was my first date with Zach. He blindfolded me and was leading me out of a building.

"Left." he said. "No. No. The other left."

"Zach!" I yelled, impatiently. "There's no such thing as an other left."

"In my world there is." Even with the blindfold, I knew he was grinning.

"I hate your world." I grumbled.

He laughed. Under the blindfold, I smiled.

Zach took the blindfold of and led me to a blanket under a oak tree. Zach brought me a cupcake with a birthday candle, which had gotten smashed on the ride but was still the sweetest thing someone has ever done. We broke it in half and shared it.

We talked about our lives. He wished he had family to go to on the weekend and holidays. Then, as if moved by a sudden impulse, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Misty."

It wasn't much. Just one kiss, and not even on the lips. But I felt like I was floating.

 _Remember what happens when people are nice to you? They die. So break Zach's heart. Or this will happen._

The scene shifted to a dark underground cave. Zach was drowning in a murky pile of dirt and debris.

"Zach!" I yelled. But it was no use. The ground swallowed him up, and I woke up with a start.

I was breathing heavily. As weird as it sounds, I believed the dream. I knew what I had to do.

My mom used to say that some people get the unlucky streak a few times in their life, but this is ridiculous. There is nothing wrong with me that caused life to hate me so much. I'm an average kid‒ red hair and green eyes. I'm averagely athletic, and I love to play volleyball and soccer. However, I apparently talk too much, and I have ADHD, meaning I have the attention span of a mouse. My dad only left me enough money to live in a boarding school‒ Heartwell High.

I have great friends here‒ Stella, and Zach is pretty cool, and others too. Apparently, according to Misty, I'm popular. Well, I only act as if I am a cool tenager to mask up my worthlessness and my sadness. No one really knows about this and when I got to high school, the mask I wore to hide my sadness slowly started to peel away.

Stella is an awesome friend, but in reality no one can understand really what it feels like to considered useless and a failure. Based on my previous life experiences, everyone I care about is always taken away from me. Life hasn't treated me fairly for the past fourteen years of my life, so why would it do now. I don't want Zach to be taken away from me the hard way and I don't want Zach to be hurt because of me.

My life is already a mess and I don't need anymore failures. Judging by the past, something awful was bound to happen sooner or later.


	3. I Vaporize my Mom and Get Dumped!

**Zach** **I Vaporize my Mom and Get Dumped by My Girlfriend!**

Misty came to my locker after second period with a gang of cool kids; instantly, I knew I was in trouble. These kids were no good, annoying children who followed people around like vultures, waiting for someone to mess up and die, so they can swoop down and eat somebody.

Misty told them to go away, but they hung out a few feet back spying on us, whispering and pointing to us. Their beady eyes and snarling tongue reminded me of a poisonous rattlesnake.

Misty started off the conversation by saying, "Zach, I have something important to tell you."

My mind started racing through all the things I did this week. Did I do something wrong? Is Misty leaving? Is the world coming to an end?

Even though my heart beat fast in my chest, I casually responded to her.

"Hey. Yeah. What's up?"

"Well, Zach," Misty said. "I need to break up with you."

Need to? What on earth did she mean?  
"I'm really sorry, Zach. But there is something going on that I can't tell you about, and don't want you to get hurt because of this. I'm really sorry."

She looked really hurt, like someone was spearing her on the inside if she did not break up with me. She looked around as if there was a ghost, and ran away saying that she's really sorry.

Stella came up to me and said that I was not my fault, but I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. I was really upset. Misty was the nicest girl I've ever met, and she was the only true friend that I actually had. After running away from home when I was seven, I came to Heartwell. Misty and I became friends because her mom and my mom both died. The only difference was that my mom's death was my fault.

When I was really young, my life was perfect. My mom was a singer and my dad was a rich businessman. Life was great and I thought nothing could go wrong. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. My mom finally had the chance to get her own record deal and sing for fun. However, the fame started to go into my mom's head, and she started to drink a lot. She would come back night after night woozy and incapacitated.

My dad started to disappear frequently and he never came when my mom was drunk. He left me alone— a five year old— to take care of my mother and to protect myself from her crazy fits

These 'fits' came about irregularly and I never knew my mother would go bazerk. She would fly into a fury throwing stuff at me while her eyes turned dark blue. She would mutter nonsense about discord springing out bound by flowers and stuff like that. I could never sleep during the night. I always felt as if there were monsters hanging outside, so I hid myself in a closet. This happened night after night, day after day, for over two years.

My dad disappeared for good. I was pretty angry and upset because he left me with a crazy mom and no life. I was seven. What did I know? I was left alone without any help, and I had no family. A seven year old is supposed to play soccer, paint dopey pictures, go to stupid school, but I had to take care of my mother day in and day out.

If I close my eyes long enough, I can remember that fateful night. The weather was cold and the air was foggy. The winds were especially

Just before my eighth birthday, I got a present from my dad. A really cool coin. What on earth did I need that for? Why didn't he show up himself? What was the point of giving a kid a coin, when the best gift anyone could of gave was just being there?

I tried to keep it cool for my mom's sake, because the smallest problem would place her in a frenzy. However, my mom noticed the door open.

"Hey Zach. What was that?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied.

"No. I heard something. Tell me what it was." My mom said, shaking me.

When I told her that it was a present from Dad, she started cursing and throwing things. I panicked and accidentally threw the coin in the air. Magically, it turned into a sword. I picked it up and flung it at my mom. She shivered for a few seconds like the mist and then disappeared.

"Mom. Mom? Mom! Please! Anyone! Someone! Help!"

Even though my mom was a mess, vaporizing her was the worst thing a kid could ever see. After crying for a few hours, I packed everything I needed into a bag and ran out of the house as fast as I could.

The first few weeks on the street were the worst‒ hiding in alleys, sleeping in sewers, and running away from the police. But after a while, the worst started to become normal. Every day, I would pack up all my stuff, steal food from the nearest store, then walk around looking for another place to sleep.

After three months, I got sent to Heartwell. Two older kids found me wandering the alleys and asked who I was. The girl had long curly blond hair, but the greyest eyes. The boy had unruly black hair with green eyes. They took me in and let me stay with them, but they talked about the weirdest things.

I was pretending to be asleep when they were talking. Basically I was snooping on what they were were saying.

"Hey Annabeth. Do you think he's a half-blood."

"Yeah. He definitely smells different than the rest of the kids."

I sniffed myself to see if I smelled weird.

"Should we break it to him? Camp?"

"No, Percy. He's so young, and I know how it is when you're the youngest kid at camp training to fight instead of coloring pictures. I want him to have a life."

"We'll what do you want to do then, wise girl?"

"Shut up. Seaweed Brain. Let's find a boarding school around here that has nice people in it. We'll send him to one with a satyr. We'll tell Chiron about him too. When he's ready, we'll take him to camp."

"He gives this strange aura. Something's different‒ even to half-blood level of different."

"Yeah, he has the same smell as Talia does. He's really powerful. He has a lot of hidden powers, but a lot of trauma too, if he's taken to the streets so young."

"A child of Zeus? How much time does he have? Sorry up there. I don't mean any harm."

"Yesh. You survived the Great Prophecy and you're gonna get killed with that big mouth of yours."

"You'll kill me first."

He kissed her and after that they were both fast asleep. I, however, could not sleep. Chiron, half-blood, Great Prophecy, Zeus, camp? Nothing made sense to me and everything seemed to turn my life into more of a mess.

Those two took me to Heartwell and signed all the papers. The only thing I found weird was that Annabeth? kept snapping her fingers and the principal let them sign, even though they only looked sixteen.

I made a few friends, but Misty was the best thing that happened to me. We talked about everything. I told ther about my life, and she seemed like the only one that cared. She seemed to get me and was the only one that pretended to actually be my friend. I taught that life might treat me well. However, memories of satyrs, half-bloods, Chiron, and those two teens still haunt me.


	4. My Dad Drives The Sun Around

**Avery**

 **My Dad Drives The Sun Around**

'To be, or not to be? That is the question—Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and, by opposing, end them? To die, to sleep—no more—and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks...'

Ah...The theater... A place where you can express yourself without any fear of judgement. A place where you can be someone else, change your life, forget who you really are. A place where you can be someone else, show your true colors. The lights, the cameras, the sound, the music‒ a mask hiding the real world. Makeup, the backstage, dance, singing. A place of expression and a place of amazement. You can be free.

My name is Avery Montesque, and drama is my life. The theater is the only place where I am safe, a place where I am not haunted by the darkness of my past. Heartwell, a boarding school, has been my only home since I was thirteen years old, when my mom disappeared and dad claimed to be the crazy god of archery, Apollo.

It may sound really stupid, but it is actually true. Until five years ago, when I was fourteen years old, I had no idea who my mom was. Then on my thirteenth birthday, my dad showed up in a maserati, with a bow and arrow, landed in the room shouted, "I am Apollo, and happy birthday, child."

My dad never showed up when I wanted him, but on my birthday he showed up with a bow and arrow, claiming to be the sun god. Naturally, I was perturbed; he never showed up, but when he did he barges in, changes what I thought was true (my mom told me he was a race car driver). I wanted to shut the door in his face, turn around, and pretended that never happened. My curiosity, against my better judgement, made me let my "dad" walk into my house.

My mom, Clarisse Montesque has curly blond hair, a lean figure, and bright blue eyes. She's a musician that teaches music. She said she met my real dad at a music competition. They fell in love, got married, and had me. This "dad" had brown hair, , and the attitude of a hollywood actor/ Sports Illustrated model. Then something stuck me. I had brown hair and brown eyes‒ he might really be my father. Whatever my mom told me was a lie, and I was stuck with a crazy god of the sun as my father.

My first reaction was shock and confusion.

"You're my father?" I asked.

"Right that is kiddo," he replied. "Zeus kicked me off of Mount Olympus, so I've been stuck on Earth for a few years. Zeus finally relented, and he has given back some of my goodly ability back. Being mortal for a while has changed me though, so I came to visit my children before I fight my big battle."

"Zeus? Godly? You're not mortal?" I asked, perplexed.

"Your father is a god, honey." my Mom. "That makes you special."

"More like weird," I grumbled. "—Zeus? Like the king of gods?"

"Well, yeah. But he's a terrible father." The sky rumbled and thunder stuck. Apollo

looked a little scared. "So, Avery‒ that's your name right‒," I nodded. "Basically, your a demigod, meaning that you got my godly abilities, just like your siblings‒ a lot of singers and basketball players, and doers of weird things. People like Taylor Swift, Sabrina Carpenter, people like that..."

"—Sabrina Carpenter is my sister?" Maybe there is something good with having a crazy dad

"Well, yeah. So is Steph Curry, William Shakespeare, and that guy who can flip a hundred water bottles. That's my boy Dewy."

"And only on the Godly side, honey," my mom said. "You, unfortunately, have no famous cousins on my side of the family."

"Like I was saying, Avery, you're a demigod. You have some of my powers, but this makes you a target for monsters."

"Wait. What powers and more importantly what monsters?" I asked, worried. I do not need a monstrous snake living in my closet.

"Well, good news first. I'm the god of archery, music, prophesy, stuff like that. So you can probably sing really well and shoot a bow and arrow."

"I do drama, but I've never touched a bow."

"And if this makes you feel any better, I am technically a demigod too. Since Zeus kicked me off of Mount Olympus—" he glannced at the ground fearfully. He looked as if he was going to say something but then stopped.

"Da- Apollo, you look worried. Is everything alright?"I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" I glanced nervously around the room.

"Well, I feel like there is a strong presence creeping up on us. I could be imagining things. But to be on the safe side, let's cover monsters ."

"Monsters. Demigods. Right."

"Since your a demigod, you attract monsters." Apollo said. "The regular people's eyes can't see monsters. They are obscured by the mist."

"Missed?"

"No, mist. M-I-S-T. It is a magical veil that changes what regular people, like your mom sees."

"O, come on Apollo. I'm not that normal, right?" teased my mom.

"Your mom and I met at a concert. She was the last one to sing, and she took my breath away. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard of."

I was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Apollo shouted, "Get out. NOW!"

Mom must've sensed something was wrong, because she grabbed me and ran out without question. I sprinted out and almost made it to the door, when a strong force knocked me out cold.

"Out!" Apollo opened the door and pushed me hard. We both rolled onto the pavement. The next second: BOOOM!

"Oh no!" he groaned. "Run! Now! Avery! Clarisse! Out of the house! Now!"

The floor cracked, sending volleys of dust and debris into the air. The air turned stale and foggy, covering everyone by a veil of black smoke. My dad rose an invisible shield around me, trying to protect me from an invisible force.

The ground exploded into clouds of dust, and the ceiling caved in around us. I yelled for my mom, but she seemed to get farther and farther away.

"Run, Avery!" She cried. Her voice seemed to get thinner and thinner, and disappeared into the murky air. When the dust cleared , my mom had disappeared and our house was gone.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom! Please! Where are you?"

I cried. My mom had disappeared into thin air. A faint glow surrounded the room, a faded aura, a remnant. The dust cleared and the smoke.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

Apollo emerged from the rubble and walked up to me.

"Not you." I scowled. "You killed my mother."

"I'm sorry, Avery. It's the curse. I can't tell you any more. The Fates won't let me."

"You killed my mom. Ok? There's nothing you can do to fix that, and it's your fault. So stop blaming it on a curse. You came here today, killed my mom, and blamed everything on some stupid curse? Well, why didn't you show up earlier and mess up my life before that. Why didn't you show up to my stupid concerts, when the invitation card say to 'To Mom AND Dad'. What do I tell the stupid instructor- that my Dad's the god of the sun and moves the earth, but won't fly into my concerts? Well Apollo, if you're the god of the sun and medicine and everything, heal my mother!"

"I can't Avery," he mumbled. "The fates won't let me."

"Well if you're a god and all, stop letting some old ladies mess you up."

He blinked and seemed flustered. Maybe it wasn't any day that a twelve year old girl disses a god.

"I must leave now," he said slowly. "I'm taking you to a safe place, and enjoy your life for the next two years, after that I send you to camp. You'll train there. Find a son of Death, Avery. He will lift the curse." He lifted my mother's necklace, murmured a prayer in Greek, and then the necklace disappeared in a flash of light.

With that he vanished, and I was transported to an admissions office- Heartwell High. I got accepted, settled in, made some friends. But, now, two years have passed. I was out of time to enjoy my life.


End file.
